zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 26: Scarecrow Teacher
'Scarecrow Teacher '''is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 2nd chapter in the volume 7 manga. Premise ''A shy teacher is victimized by her class. In this time, Miu gets a good idea for a prank that includes the creepy scarecrow outside of the school... Yomi's Introduction Standing in a field of growing wheat, Yomi remarks on the autumn season. She glances over to the scarecrow and asks the Readers if they ever felt its gaze. Summary It's time for class to begin when a meek teacher attempts to get her students attention. But she goes ignored, with a few girls coldly mock her for standing there and barely speaking. She remains silent though, and while this is going on, Miu observes her classmates and thinks back to the prior month that led to this. It had been swim day and a girl, Yuri, decided to skip again. Kiyama had been concerned and brought it up in front of the class as she had been sick for a while now. She is able to correct deduce that the girl must have been worried over her body and pointed out how silly it was to worry over what boys think, considering they are only children in grade-school. But Yuri, driven to tears from the advice was comforted by the other girls, who were led to believe that she was looking down at them. Since then the girls took an oath to ignore Kiyama, but eventually the boys caught wind of their plan and got involved. It's then Yuri approaches Miu to find her staring out the window. She sees the Scarecrow as Miu remarks on how strange it is for them to have one considering the school doesn't even have a field. Yuri recognizes it and mentions that a girl from a nearby class, Miku, mentioned that it follows people no matter which direction they come from. Yuri is about to go on when Miu suddenly stops her, inspired with an idea. She tells the other students right way. The following day, Kiyama is startled when she walks into her classroom to find the scarecrow in her place. She observes the students, who show the scarecrow proper attention and consideration despite it not being a living being, leaving her shocked by their cruelty. This continues, to the point that one day she isn't even able to enter the classroom. She remains in the hallway as the students continue to cruelly mock her- until she eventually snaps at them, wondering how they could be so heartless to do this to her. The stubborn girls stand their ground saying that she has no right to say that and call her annoying. As they begin to laugh at her, they watch as she runs away in tears as Yuri, the only girl not laughing is shown to observe them in silence. The following day the class learns that Kiyama is taking a leave of absence and the girls are happy, with Miu deciding this is a fair punishment because she will have time to reflect on what she did and apologize. She suggests they return to the scarecrow back to its field, with the others agreeing. However she finds herself still observing it as things slowly begin returning to normal, with the class being taught by the head teacher during Kiyama's absence. In this time, Miu observes the scarecrow again to find it staring at her direction. She mentally thinks about how strange this is, considering they put it back into its original position. The oddities continue on as Miu prepares to do her homework that evening. Called for dinner, Miu gets up from her desk- and to her shock she sees a figure in front of her window. She hurriedly gets up to look, but she finds nothing there. She shuts her window and leaves her home afterwards. The following morning, an anxious Miu leads her friends back to the field to find the scarecrow is still there and nothing seems wrong. This causes her to wonder if she imagined it, but just then the girls realize it has a mouth that they never noticed before. They panic as Miu recalls the rumors of it being alive, with her friends pleadingly asking that she stops saying anything. Their anxiety worsens when Miu suddenly bumps into someone; but they see Kiyama standing there. She tells them that she would like to apologize, but Miu briskly states that it isn't them who need the apology. More or less she doesn't understand the problem and they have bigger issues to deal with. Miu turns to find the scarecrow is missing as Kiyama tries to speak to her again, but as Miu goes to respond she is horrified to find it behind her teacher and runs away in fright, with her worried friends to run after her. In the classroom the girls are exhausted, and Miu hurriedly tells her friends that the scarecrow moved. As more students begin to approach, Miu claims it's after them due to discarding it so carelessly. They find it hard to believe when she says it is holding a grudge, but after one classmate announces that it has vanished everyone begins to panic realizing she's telling the truth. Suddenly, everyone silences themselves and freeze as they hear a sound coming from the hallway. While they panic, an angered Miu grabs a nearby chair and stands by the door to wait for he terrifying scarecrow to appear. As soon as the door opens, she swings the chair down as hard as she can; only to realize she didn't hit the scarecrow- but Kiyama. Unconscious, she lays on the ground with blood pooling from her head as everyone quickly snaps at her, saying that she said it was the scarecrow. Miu claims that it had been before as she thinks back to earlier, when she saw it and thought about Kiyama's attempt to apologize. As the reality of what she did sets in, everyone begins to finger point and cast blame on her in order to justify what they did. They were only having fun by ignoring her because she convinced them to do it, and she was the one who suggested using the scarecrow as a prank. As Miu goes silent, she is stunned to realize that they aren't a united group like she thought they were. She assumed that like her, everyone had been angry for Yuri's sake, but it turns out they were only using this as an excuse to act out; she was the only one fighting for her friend. They begin to leave as Miu silently weeps, but to everyone's surprise, Yuri suddenly yells out to get their attention, telling them to contact the hospital when she determines Kiyama is still alive. She goes on to say that Miu wasn't the only one at fault, because it was their own choice for how they behaved. She tearfully apologizes, saying she should have tried to stop them sooner before it came to this. She then thanks Miu for being so caring to stick up for her- even if it was misguided, and as they continue shedding tears the class is shown to feel heavy remorse. Just then, a new figure enters the room and stands at the teachers desk. When they realize it's the scarecrow, everyone can only stare in shock. After her injuries have healed up Kiyama prepares to return to class, with the head teacher guiding her back. He asks her to make amends with her class and she agrees, saying she really wished to apologize and get along with them. As she recalls what happened, she mentally wonders what it was to have frightened Miu so much when she hit her. They approach the room but note how silent it is, then peek inside to find it is full of scarecrows, including the one from the field, dressed like them. As they ask where the children are, the scarecrow drops the chalk it was holding. The sound echoes throughout the building as the view pans outside, revealing that there are more in the nearby grass. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi remarks on how little maitennence a class like this is, but she warns the Readers to take precaution should they come across a scarecrow now in a field. It might approach them next. Characters *Miu Akino *Miu's Friends *Kiyama *Yuri Ootake *Miku (mentioned) *Students *Head Teacher Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 7 Category:Manga Category:Chapters